


The Art Thief

by mumofuronghua



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumofuronghua/pseuds/mumofuronghua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Too bad the feeling isn’t mutual. My heart is kinda broken you know?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> * The man from U.N.C.L.E.(2015) 同人
> 
> * 时间线在电影结束之后大概两三年左右
> 
> * 因为饿得慌所以又开始啃自己的大腿肉了自己动手丰衣足食！（才怪
> 
> * 无差加个粗体醒目一下，我萌的CP真的都是无差，睡个觉怎么能不让人翻身呢是不是
> 
> * 不会写肉，但分级是M，大概会有些暴力行为描写，言语上到后期会有些黄暴
> 
> * 中篇，只有上中下（I WILL keep my words!

Solo跟Illya扶着Gaby，穿过楼下的小花园，往酒店房间走。派对上的香氛消散进凉爽的夜风里，花圃自动花洒的水雾沾到脸上，凉凉的，让人清醒了很多。Gaby似乎醉得太厉害，几乎站不稳，因为巨大的身高差，两个男人不得不弯下腰，让小个子女孩把胳膊搭在脖子后面。

她嘻嘻笑着搂过Solo说：“仲夏夜之梦里，难道不应该给你亲爱的妹妹折一支美丽的绣球花吗？”Solo闻言挑起一边眉毛，仿佛在问，你确定吗？Gaby没有回答，仍然眯着眼笑嘻嘻地看着他，“好哥哥。”她最后说。Solo浑身一凛，就要放开Gaby的手，去给她摘天上的月亮，因为他感到Illya的眼神像是火箭推进器下的火舌一样乱窜。而Gaby的手暗暗使力，按在Solo的脖子后面不放他走，有那么一瞬间Solo觉得Gaby喝醉了，然后很快打消了这个念头，因为他清楚Gaby的酒量，心领神会地瞟了一眼Illya，Solo说：“是个好主意，我来扶着你，“他对Illya笑了，露出不太齐整的下牙，“一支绣球花，给我妹妹。”那句Thank you very much, lobby boy就要脱口而出时，Illya的两道眼神像超人的镭射眼一样固定在Solo脸上两秒，然后用唇语跟他说，为了这个，完事儿之后我会打断你的肋骨。把Gaby的胳膊小心地交给Solo，Illya趁着四下无人，踏进了开满鲜红色郁金香的花圃。浅蓝、浅紫色的绣球成簇，开在稍远的地方。

Gaby慵懒地把头搭在了Solo肩上，撒娇一样凑到他耳边，小声跟他讲，有人在Illya身上放了窃听器，他还没有发现。小心。Solo暗暗叹了口气。为什么那个男人总是能在第一时间里发现他放的窃听器？他真的开始怀疑CIA的装备器械部门到底有没有好好干活。

Gaby一朵一朵摘下Illya递给她的那一簇浅紫色的绣球花，把它们插到Solo深色的头发里。机械工人有一双灵巧的双手真的是没错。三个人走在铺着两英寸厚羊毛地毯的酒店过道上，墙上是充满土耳其风格的描花瓷砖，还有精心插起来的紫红色兰花。路过一个漆黑的摄像头，Solo微皱着眉头，宠溺地说着，看在上帝的份上，你喝太多了，妹妹。

终于打开了房门，进屋以后两个人将Gaby放到了沙发上，Solo带着满头的绣球花朝Illya使眼色，lobbly boy不应该在酒店客人的房间里待太长时间，Illya忍着笑意，心理上感觉颇为平衡，假惺惺询问了他们是否还需要什么服务，难得配合地准备转身离开。Gaby突然伸手拉住了他的手，Illya一愣，想她不会又想跳舞，这一次她可是正儿八经的芭蕾舞蹈演员……她冲着Illya轻轻摇了摇头，然后看着旁边Solo掏出了钢笔，在茶几摆着的杯垫上写了一个“bug”，Illya似乎有些吃惊，很快镇定下来，离开了房间轻轻合上房门。

 

“呼……”Gaby呼出一口气翻身，娇小的身材使她可以四仰八叉地躺在沙发里，“我真的很讨厌那个奥地利人。他太矮了，骨头软得像一条章鱼。”她在说刚才派对上的舞伴，他们正在调查的大宗艺术品走私案件的中间人。

“过去的两年里，你接触的目标不是丑，就是花花公子，不是太胖就是太瘦，最重要的是，没有一个达到了你的身高标准，也许你的男友应该高得可以把镰刀锤子红旗绑在身上。”

Solo将头上的花一朵一朵扫下来，“你知道他会很享受地看着我被耍，这样就不会气头上来说些蠢话暴露我们的身份。我原谅你。”他嗅了嗅，将那些美丽的花瓣堆放到茶几上。

“你真的是我的哥哥，如此了解我。”Gaby冲他眨了眨眼，又翻身起来去酒柜里取伏特加。

“wow~慢一点儿，派对上已经喝了不少，我很惊讶你的酒量好到了这个程度。”Solo边说着，还是边接过Gaby递给他的一只酒杯。

对待Gaby，他跟Illya完全不同，那个男人保护欲太强，莫名其妙的责任感太强，仿佛他只有随时保持清醒才能拯救他那两个随时会犯错误的愚蠢的朋友，而Solo则喜欢一切美丽的诱惑、甘于在危险里沉沦——如果你想把一切搞砸，太好了，不如我们一起。

 

“你该看看我曾经的目标名单，年过六十的阿姨可以数出三五个来。不知道你有什么好抱怨的，你的任务甚至不是去引诱他，只是混个脸熟然后成为他女儿的芭蕾老师。” 

Gaby这一次的身份，是芭蕾舞团的首席，而Solo是她年长的哥哥，美国一家博物馆的负责人。伊斯坦布尔最近的名画拍卖会上，有一幅自战时起失踪多时的威廉·透纳重现，据拍卖行的人称，问询的人快把他们的电话打瘫痪了，成交价应该会非常惊人。

Solo靠在沙发上，细细品尝着上好的伏特加。出任务时唯一的好处就是拿到一个社会名流的卧底身份，住在这些光鲜亮丽的昂贵酒店里面，免费吃着放了松露的炒饭，喝着一瓶比一身名牌西装还要值钱的酒。还有那些美丽得千篇一律的女孩子，第二天早晨每当他醒过来，想搂着对方补上晚来的自我介绍，对方通常已经沐浴完毕穿戴齐整，等待着跟他kiss goodbye了。这个狂热的时代，男人把钱全砸进一路飙升的金融股市，女人则期待着爱情全都产生于一见钟情。没有人明白，财富需要时间积累，而人们需要时间相爱。

“我只是不知道该怎么……‘表演’，你知道吗？我一开始说谎，脸部表情就会非常僵硬，Illya说我就像被注射了神经毒素。”Gaby忿忿地喝光了杯子里的酒。

“也是，”Solo点点头，“说到表情僵硬这一点，没人比他更权威了。”他伸手去拿酒瓶，给Gaby和自己的酒杯都倒上酒，”你不能觉得自己是在‘表演’知道吗，这就是你的问题。你得说服你自己，你就是你的身份，忘记Gaby Teller。忘记全是机油臭味污黑的维修厂。忘记东德。忘记那面墙。忘记……“

”忘记我父亲？“Gaby看着他，”你要把我弄哭了，Solo。“

”我知道这很难，比表演还要难。”他放下酒杯，走过去轻轻拥抱了Gaby一下，“否则怎么能够让人上当受骗。特别对于你来说，会更加难。“

”为什么？“

”因为在此之前你是个正常人，半路出家。Illya是个长时间受训的特工，而我……“

”你——？“Gaby等待着Solo说下去。

“啊，你今天的俄语课还没有完成，明天Peril问起来如果发现你逃课，这个周末的购物计划就泡汤了，你知道他会守在房间门口监督我们补课，直到通过他的考察为止。“

”这里只是四楼，你是CIA最高效率的特工，从阳台上逃走，我知道一定难不倒你。“Gaby睁着小鹿一样水灵灵的眼睛。

”我曾经是，现在我跟你们一起工作了。他喜欢你，Gaby，所以你没什么需要担心的。而我经常要跟他绑在一起水深火热出生入死，一个恶狠狠看着你的队友比全副武装的敌人要可怕多了。“

Gaby一口气又喝光了杯子里的酒精，一头栽倒在了沙发上，”我醉了。困了。明天见，哥哥。“

Solo从沙发上站了起来，扣上了西装扣，走出房间的时候，小声跟她道晚安，”好梦，妹妹。“

 

回到房间他放松地洗了个热水澡，正放上了唱片，倒在沙发里看报纸，电话恼人地响了。Solo不情愿地挪去接电话，不出预料听到了Peril的声音在那一头响起来。

”我打了三个电话，已经很晚了，为什么你才从Gaby的房间离开？”

Solo翻了个白眼，小心翼翼地把电话听筒放在小茶几上，去拿香槟，这个电话一时半会儿完不了。

“Cowboy？Solo？Napoleon Solo？”听着里面Illya瓮声瓮气逐渐上调的音调，Solo暗叫不好，叼着杯子，一只手拿着酒瓶，一只手拿起听筒，“Peril，他们bug了你的工作服，你仔细检查过了吗？还有住的地方，也检查一遍比较好。”

”你是不是又把听筒放旁边了？“

Solo假装若无其事地接着说下去，” Gaby说，他们不光在你身上放了窃听器，还有其他服务生。”

“他们一定跟酒店的盥洗间串通一气，退还工作服以后，清洗之前他们会一并将窃听器收回。顺道检查放进去的窃听器是否还在，以判断我们是否具有反间谍能力，是不是真的只是个lobby boy。”Illya并没有真的被岔开话题，“你以后不可以在Gaby房间待太晚，Cowboy。”

“为什么？”

“你是她的哥哥，不是她的……未婚夫。”

Solo确定自己听到了Illya有些粗重的呼吸声。他对这个再熟悉不过了，一种名叫“妒忌”的情绪。那个将他出卖给了CIA的情妇，第一次让他见识了情绪对人的操控可以疯狂到什么地步。他还有可利用之处，被迫替中情局工作，而女人也参与了黑市的艺术品贩卖活动，锒铛入狱，不惜陪上自己的人生。情绪就是弱点。这就是为什么Solo需要让自己看起来永远那么冷静，漠然。

“你也不是，忘了吗，意大利的任务早就结束了。作为一名单身女性，Gaby有权利要求任何男性留宿。至于我什么时候离开她的房间，就要看我有多大本事。而据我所知，我在这方面本事还不小。所以如果有一天你打不通我房间的电话，不要太惊讶。”

Solo挂了电话，他也有些吃惊他竟然会故意刺激Peril，明明知道他那根跟Gaby有关的神经总是特别敏感。Solo想起在意大利时，他从阳台上返回屋里打断的他们那个未能发生的吻。他的胸中有一股冲动，叫他踏回房间里，阻止那个吻的发生。他不知道为什么。也许因为他做为过来人，不想那两人在任务完成之前将任何事情复杂化，徒增任务的难度，或者只是因为他不想成为三个人之中落单的那一个。而他无法控制冲动，他的个人档案上都写着呢嘛，d3 control disorder.

 

听到对方挂掉电话以后的忙音，Illya表情硬得像一块在西伯利亚的冬天里冻了半个月的土豆。Solo的第二根肋骨也暂且记在账上。他洗漱完以后躺倒在坚硬狭窄的木板床上，开始默记简报。因为身材高大，几乎半截小腿都落在了床板外面。他勉强地挪了挪身体，闭上眼睛，努力不去回想刚才电话里面，Solo的留声机放着的爵士乐，他几乎可以想象对方沐浴过后，穿着睡衣，对着镜子将头发梳理得一丝不乱，然后给自己倒一杯香槟，边喝边躺在沙发上看报纸。这个男人的一切好像都跟“罪恶”脱不了干系。凭什么他可以在宾馆上层享受，自己只能住在下层的工人宿舍里。那时Solo欠揍地问：“我看起来像是lobby boy吗？抱歉那不是我擅长的领域。”Illya瞪着他问：“难道我看起来就像？我也知道透纳，别小瞧人！”然后对方笑着回答：“我不配称自己是间谍，只是个花花公子，或者cowboy，你是KGB的骄傲，有能力变成任何人。哪怕是个六尺五的lobby boy，别担心，他们有加大尺码的工作服。”Gaby在一边堵住了耳朵压腿，芭蕾疏于训练，要捡起来并不是件容易的事情。她的韧带在隐隐作痛，太阳穴也在隐隐作痛。就在Illya要发作时，Mr. Waverly云淡风轻地开了口：“Illya你任务之余既不喝酒，也不享受特殊服务，只要有个棋盘就能打发一晚上。太浪费豪华酒店的房间。”

罪恶的不是Solo，是这个纸醉金迷的时代。Illya勉强地深呼吸了几口气，手里摸着他父亲的手表，在黑暗中企图慢慢冷静下来。

 

亚历山大，几宗大走私案件的中间人。他的生意就是人际关系。他知道谁有东西要出手，军火，毒品，艺术品来者不拒，他也知道谁需要这些东西，反叛组织，恐怖组织，毒枭，有头有脸的执着于私人收藏的大家族。无论是谁，他可以为买家跟卖家牵线。有时候买卖双方因为身份的敏感性问题，不愿意直接出面，他也可以为他们的代理人牵线，甚至自己成为他们一方或者双方的代理人，从中分成。

最近U.N.C.L.E.听到风声，有一大批战时失踪的珍贵艺术品，多年之后又重新浮出水面，交易行中曝光的那一幅透纳只是冰山一角，如果能够通过这个劣迹斑斑的中间人，顺藤摸瓜，找到神秘的卖家，就能找到那些失窃的艺术品，或归还博物馆，或归还私人所有者。

这一次的任务，倒不是说有多糟糕，失败了会毁灭世界，只是牵扯进了Rothschild家族，富可敌国，战前曾拥有着世界上最大的艺术品私人收藏。虽然因为战时对犹太人的迫害他们受到了灭顶之灾，但家族各系迁徙到了各地，保存下来的财富跟影响力仍然是瘦死的骆驼比马大。U.N.C.L.E.的这一次行动如果可以替他们追回收藏中被掳掠或盗窃而丢失的艺术品，他们今后能提供的便利和帮助不容小觑。

Illya陷入睡眠之前，脑子里是Mr. Waverly私底下给他打电话时说的话——

“不要忘记Solo是为何开始替CIA工作。他如果不是被人出卖，现在应该还逍遥法外，欧洲的艺术品黑市他再清楚不过。”

“你怀疑Solo？”Illya感觉并不好，他离开KGB时有一些庆幸的原因，就是因为他们不把他当人看，利用他的感情，用他对他家庭的羞耻感来操纵他，当他是一件顺手的工具。更不用提信任这种奢侈品。他期待着U.N.C.L.E.能有些不同。

“信任不代表盲目。我喜欢未雨绸缪做好一切打算。在离开CIA之前，他已经开始打法律的擦边球，做了几次类似于中间人的活计，虽然那些艺术品并未名列失窃珍品目录，来历也十分可疑。特工的薪金不低，但绝无可能支付他那样奢侈的生活方式。这也是为什么我把他放到了明面里，去做万众瞩目的博物馆负责人。而把你留在了暗处。”

“你想让我连他一起监视起来？你在期待他会趁机去联络那个卖家？或者那个卖家会联络他？”

 

该死的Napoleon Solo，都是因为他跟那几个看起来像是出入上流社会，可能是Art dealer的人又是喝酒，又是跳舞，还时不时相互凑近耳鬓厮磨不知在讲什么悄悄话，Illya端盘子的时候分了心，才被人装上了窃听器都没发现。这几乎是从未发生过的事。简直是他特工生涯的耻辱！


	2. 中

“我能要一杯水吗？”Illya抬头之前就知道了对方是个英国人。确切的说是个英国女人。她的口音是地道的伦敦腔，嗓音又轻又甜，带着略微发酵的酒味，好像秋天熟透的野生蓝莓。

酒店经理今天特意留下，为的难道就是她？

Illya听见经理称呼她为西西莉亚小姐，没错了，这就是Rothschild家在英国那一位小姐，是来参加拍卖会的。Illya转身从柜台背后的小冰箱里取出冰块，倒满一杯水，取了干净的杯垫，摆到柜台上轻轻推给她。

“请用。”他说，飞快地打量了一下这一位小姐，浅灰色的短发在耳根下一点点，刘海齐得就像最近热播的电视剧Star Trek里的瓦肯大副Spock（Gaby觉得Solo跟风流成性的JimT Kirk船长很像，经常调侃叫他Captain）。这个发型配上西西莉亚小小的脸蛋，鼻尖跟樱桃小嘴，就显得无比摩登。穿着件短短的披风，和最近相当流行的超短裙。她取下夸张的墨镜，露出一双绿色的眸子，像猫。她正冲着Illya笑，“你从哪里来？金发美人？”

“苏联。”Illya陪笑，自己的口音隐瞒不了。

“噢，我一直想去那里。”

“为什么？旅游？”

“有一些没有解决的事情。”

“原来如此。还能为您做些什么，小姐？”

“我叫西西莉亚·罗思柴尔德。不领我去房间吗？”她伸手去接经理递来的房间钥匙，并在预付账单上签字，手指上的戒指大概就是古董，繁多的碎钻镶嵌在金托上面。无名指。依照情报资料来看，她应该还是单身，所以是订婚了。

经理朝Illya使眼色，为那张失之交臂的小费支票满脸妒忌。Illya从柜台后面出来，带上lobby boy统一的白手套，从地上提起她的两个鳄鱼皮小箱子。

“小心，它们很沉。”她的声音听上去竟然有些调皮。是Gaby揍他之前那种调皮。

Illya决定小心行事。

“你来这里工作多久了？”

“不长，一个礼拜。”

“为什么选择土耳其，为什么要做酒店服务生？”

“机缘巧合。我喜欢这里。”

“你打算在这里待多久？喜欢旅游？”

“谈不上喜欢。到了该离开的时候就离开。”

“你有家室了吗？我听说苏联人大多结婚比较早。”

“还没有。我喜欢自己一个人。”

“想来也是，不然你也不会不远万里来到这。离开世界的聚光灯。”

“聚光灯？”

“苏联和美利坚，so annoying, like two sons of bitches just can’t leave this world alone.”

“……”Illya一下子不知道如何作答。一半他觉得受到了冒犯，另一半他却完全同意。

“我未婚夫就是一个美国人。”

“掉进了一个名叫自由和民主的温柔陷阱，蛤？”一提到美国朋友，Illya总是有话说的。

“上一次见他，大概是三年前。然后他消失了。”

“噢， 我很抱歉。”

房间到了，西西莉亚靠在门上，从手袋里掏出支票本写支票，她的指甲小而浑圆，非常饱满，涂了银色的指甲油，“不用为我感到抱歉，我今晚就是来见他的。终于……”她把支票递给他，“我喜欢你，因为你不说谎。See you tonight, Mr. Kuryakin. 哦，对了，”

Illya不动声色没有出声，等着她继续说下去。

“要小心那个自由民主的温柔陷阱。”西西莉亚似笑非笑冲他眨了个眼睛，就接过他手里的她的小皮箱，关上了房门。

 

Damn.

Illya站在过道里，心里暗骂。她甚至不是特工！为什么连她都知道了我的身份，Illya看着自己的装扮，突然觉得自己像个六尺五的白痴。该死的Waverly。

 

Solo接Gaby从亚历山大的豪宅里出来，拒绝了对方司机送他们回酒店的提议。晚上有个拍卖会前的开幕酒会，各路人员鱼龙混杂，两个人要先准备一番。

“舞蹈课进行得还顺利吗？”Solo轻车熟路。

“要知道，我改行做机械工是有理由的，不是心血来潮。”Gaby坐在后座，弯着腰揉自己的脚腕，“这种愚蠢的踮脚尖运动到底为什么成了艺术？”

“猴子站起来可就变成了人啊。I guess art is just pre-evolution.”Solo出于安抚，转头冲抱怨的Gaby露出他标志性的微笑，该死的狡黠跟美貌。

Gaby几乎为一个男人拥有这种美貌而感到轻微的愤怒，“这么看起来，民主确实有其必要性，如果条件允许大家一定得投票，‘不，踮着脚尖走路蠢毕了。我反对。’”

Gaby学着那些人权斗争里上街游行，义愤填膺的青年人，逗得Solo笑出了声，他扬起了一边眉毛，“所以所谓的艺术，不过就是进化中，被作为整体的人类嫌弃多余的部分？恩——，我不会那么说。”

“哦对不起，我忘记了你几乎算是以此为生。”Gaby笑起来甜甜的，“所以你怎么看？”

“我不像你一样伶牙俐齿，Prof. Teller。我只是觉得人们喜欢钱，而如果他们愿意花很多的钱来买一幅画，一座雕塑，可能真的是发自内心地喜欢那件事物。”

“人们喜欢坐在台下围观一群人排好队形踮着脚尖自我折磨。而我就是那个站在前面，踮得最起劲的那个。”

“说得没错，就是自我折磨。亲爱的苏联朋友们觉得苦难是一种高贵。”

“哈，高贵。我们那堵墙的东边绝对供过于求。”Gaby一脸不屑地使劲捏了捏酸胀的脚尖，“真不敢相信我千辛万苦逃出来，高贵还穷追不舍。”

“好啦好啦，为了你的高贵，这周末我来下厨，你跟Peril都很久没有吃过家庭制的晚餐了吧。“

Gaby听到Solo的声调里的放任和宠溺，心里有些不是滋味，她很清楚，这是她的工作，她抱怨得太过了，于是改口说：“亚历山大的女儿，还是比较适合当个机械工。我正好缺个力气大的拧螺丝，掰扳手。她才13岁，已经快比我高，至少有两个我这么沉……”

“看来我们以貌取人的老师，对她的学生并没有好感。但愿她勤能补拙。“

”她一直好奇我的身世，一直追问我东德的事情。还跟我提起她被绑架的两次经历，好像全世界都对她意图不轨似的。“

”她不是亚历山大的女儿。“Solo笑了，”Mr. Waverly做简报的时候，你一定走神了。“

”什么？……“Gaby睁大了眼睛，”我以为……她只是吃了太多甜食最近长胖了而已……如果你是在说她跟那几张照片不太一样。小孩子总跟杂草一样长得非快。“

”亚历山大的女儿，患有轻微自闭症，她父亲希望她通过学习绘画跟芭蕾能够改善病症。“

”所以这个女孩子，根本就是他们找来试探我的？几次见面之后他仍然没有对我消除戒心，这个老狐狸。“

“Illya说，最近几天酒店的派对上面，参加人员，包括服务生，都在遭到越来越严密地监视，可能卖家要现身了。这个敏感时期，他女儿的芭蕾课也自然要加倍谨慎。”

“This wretched world!!! 我想念Illya了。”Gaby想前倾，额头“咚的一声”靠在了Solo的座椅靠背上面。

“想念，你是指半夜两点叫醒他起来喝酒，或者把他的棋子藏起来两个叫他暴跳如雷？”

“他生气的时候活生生的，像是缺氧的时候有人突然给我做了人工呼吸。我喜欢他。”

“哼，我丝毫不怀疑。Ms. Beatrice Teller and Mr. Benedick Kuryakin.[1] ”

“你也喜欢他。承认吧。这两年你一直试图引诱他，可他就是个顽固不化不解风情的……”

“Son of a bitch…”

Gaby抬起头来，以为自己的第1000次这种洗脑攻击终于成功了的时候，却看见Solo骂的其实是他们住的酒店一整条街因为晚上的酒会都封闭起来。清场。这样U.N.C.L.E.布置的狙击手全都要撤离，否则太容易暴露目标。他们三个，再一次要孤军深入自生自灭了。

 

Art Thief一般只谋财，这是Solo作为过来人的经验总结。但任何生意，牵扯进中间人以后就会因为买方的未知性而变复杂。Solo赶回房间，看到Illya发来的通信，是一份完整的酒店客人入住名单。

Solo的手指在纸上从上往下滑动着，寻找着任何眼熟或者感觉有问题的名字，然后那只手指停在了一个名字旁边，西西莉亚·罗思柴尔德。上面写着她抵达酒店的具体时间，随从人员以及携带的行李物品。在后面的备注那一栏里，写着:

“她在俄罗斯有些没有完成的事务，听上去不像开玩笑，可以深入调查。已订婚，未婚夫3年前消失不见，据她本人所说，今晚将和她的未婚夫重逢。婚戒看上去价值连城，像是几年前新闻大肆报道的丢失的珍贵文物。P.S. Napoleon Solo if you are looking at this, I am not sure why I know it but her fiancé is you, isn't it? Is this a competition now? you stupid son of a bitch!”

Solo的嘴角扬了起来，他知道Gaby说的全都是事实。他确实喜欢Illya。喜欢他的脾气，他不搭调的着装，跟六尺五的个子，甚至那听起来愚蠢至极的俄罗斯口音。他坐下来，掏出钢笔在备注后面写了一句：That ring is a tracker, Peril. Just like the one you gave Gaby. Don't be a jealous baby. I do what you do, just more gorgeous.

晚些时候，当Waverly看到通信时，批示如下：

Language, my dear fellows. And please, no flirting at work.

 

[1]详见莎翁喜剧《无事生非》里别扭又甜蜜的一对


	3. 下

下

用了狗血的梗对不起！！！！！

Solo从Illya单手托着的盘子里拿走了一杯鸡尾酒。他抿了一口杯沿上淡粉色的糖晶，舔了舔自己暗色的唇，有一抹似有似无的笑，挂在湿润的唇边。  
Illya站得笔直，把视线从他的嘴唇上挪开，横眉冷对，像是在问，“又怎么了？！”  
Solo微抬头，视线掠过层层人头，停在了舞池里翩翩起舞的一男一女身上。Gaby和亚历山大。  
这是亚历山大的派对，自然要由他来跳第一支舞。而妻子早逝的他，自然会挑Gaby这个芭蕾舞团的首席来当舞伴。他才与Solo这个负责收购艺术品的博物馆馆长做成了一笔生意，数目虽然小，但对双方来说都是一条宝贵的人际关系线。Solo从他手里买下了画家爱德华•霍珀三十年前的作品Early Sunday Morning。私人收藏愿意割爱，因为隐私问题，一般不会投身大拍卖行。这样的情报，如果不是因为亚历山大这样的中间人，很容易就会被人捷足先登。

之前Solo在跟Waverly吃早餐时，点了两杯最贵的红酒。Waverly切着盘子里刚烤好的可颂，脆皮碎屑沾在餐刀上，他边用餐巾轻轻擦着，边带着英国人那种欠揍的表情跟Solo说：“我把你从中情局调过来时，他们告诉我，you’re a really expensive man. 然后那时我特别天真。”  
“Why?”  
“我那时想，你愿意一个月买一套名牌西装，或者只喝这种最贵的红酒，”他对着酒杯努了努嘴，“你知道上面不会为你买单对吧？所以有什么关系，我是说我又不是什么私人理财规划师。我只在乎你能不能完成任务。”  
“当然。”Solo笑着，摸着自己小拇指上的金戒指，双面神Janus。象征着结束与开始。  
“买画的这四千五百美金，Whitney Museum已经声明不会支付。”  
“hmmm, too bad. ”  
“No no no, quite the opposite. Too good for them.”  
“据我所知，霍珀的画是他们的心头好，这一幅Early Sunday Morning更是在他们的收集列表上多时了。我还以为能够买到这幅画，他们会惊喜交加呢。”  
“确实。”Waverly吃掉了切成小块儿的可颂，“不光因为有了这幅画，还因为它是免费的……为了不暴露你的身份，这幅画必须要买下来，而U.N.C.L.E.不得不替他们支付这四千五百美金。Mr. expensive, 如果你想知道的话，Illya提交申请更换监听设备已经很久了，and then we spent this money on some bloody painting，希望他听到这个消息的时候，不要像点着的伏特加一样烧起来。To Illya.”  
“To Illya.”Solo沉默了两秒，然后笑了。

舞曲终，掌声响起，人群散开。Illya离开Solo，开始服务派对上的宾客。他的口袋里一如既往，揣着亚历山大的监听器。今晚将是紧张的一晚，任何出现在派对上的可疑人物都不可以放过。任何可疑的人里，还包括着可能迈错步子的Napoleon Solo. 看着Gaby被亚历山大搂着腰，笑着跟四周的人打招呼，聊天。他觉得自己略微有些紧张，端着盘子的手心里冒着细密的汗。不应该，他们都是见过生死世面的人，面对世界末日的时候他也没有觉得自己紧张，不过是几幅画而已这一次。机关里的心理医生说，有时他太过专注于自己的精神世界，导致了他很难将自己与外界联系起来，这是他无法控制自己情绪的原因之一。他尝试着将他的视线在Solo，Gaby跟亚历山大之间切换。  
“啊Mr. 我还以为不会见到你了。”  
Illya被吓了一跳，差一点将手里的托盘打翻。他转身，看见换了一身亮片装的西西莉亚。夸张的睫毛让她看上去就像一只波斯猫。她把礼服裙跟首饰全部换过，连指甲油都换成了黑色，除了那枚无名指上的订婚戒指。碎钻在派对的灯光下闪闪发光。“噢，惊到你了，对不起。”她扶住了他的手肘。  
“西西莉亚小姐，很高兴再次见到你。”Illya礼貌地笑了笑，将自己的手臂从她手里轻轻抽出来。他将托盘递过去，轻声问，“来一杯吗？”  
“谢谢。”  
Illya后退了一步，站到一个合适的位置上。她是亚历山大的座上宾，而他只是派对上的一个服务生，如果不是因为下午送她回房以后跟Mr. Waverly做了短暂的交流，他将为她表现出来的亲密感到无比困惑。

下午打电话给Waverly的时候，他第一个问题问的是，对方是否知道他的身份已经暴露。事实证明Waverly早就知道这个事情，甚至那透露了这个信息给罗斯柴尔德小姐的人，就是Waverly本人。Illya感到轻微的愤怒。  
“我以为’Iron Curtain（铁幕）’这一边有什么不一样。我不知道你们在背后搞什么鬼。我明白你没有义务告知我所有情报，但至少不能影响我完成任务。”  
“Calm down, Mr. Kuryakin.” Waverly很确定自己听到了玻璃碎掉的声音。  
“我从没像现在这么冷静过！”  
“Listen to me. Mr. Kuryakin. 她是站在Solo这一边的。”  
“我都不知道Solo是站在哪一边的。”  
“咳咳……Illya，如果我之前对你说的话，造成了你对Solo的怀疑，我感到抱歉。我那时说的那些话，只是希望你可以一直保持警醒，过分地相信别人都是危险的开始，特别是情报工作人员。我只是觉得你对Solo……anyway，我们这一次的任务如果成功，收缴回来的艺术品，大多都将归还给罗斯柴尔德家族。战前，那些画跟雕塑是他们的私人收藏。而Solo跟西西莉亚，因为一幅她奶奶的画像相识。A commission from John Singer Sargent。战时他们全家仓皇牵走，纳粹将罗斯柴尔德豪宅洗劫一空，其中包括那一幅她奶奶的画像。”  
“这种简报，为什么不在任务开始前告诉我？”  
“因为那时我也不确定她是否会出现。直到她出现。”  
“她出现在这里，是因为这一次的艺术品中，有她奶奶的画像？”  
“我对这种说法表示强烈的怀疑。她没有必要抛头露面，只需在背后提供有关亚历山大的情报就可以，因为他们之前的交易，从其他私人收藏里购回原属于罗斯柴尔德家族的艺术品。他们给你的那个牛皮纸袋里，有你需要知道的全部信息，电话并不安全。”  
Illya听到盲音以后，挂掉了电话，把它藏到了床下。床上摆着的那个牛皮纸袋，他的手伸了过去。

第一张纸上，是一张战后不久出版的旧报纸上的新闻简讯。盟军从德国边境的一个被炸毁了一半的矿脉里发现了成捆的艺术珍品。纳粹逃走之前，没能完全摧毁矿场，使得这些艺术珍品免遭毁灭的厄运。附带的，是一张Solo服役时，非常年轻的照片。因为年代久远，看不清眉目。只从脸部轮廓跟下巴线条，Illya就确定那个人是Solo。照片上的Solo非常腼腆地笑着。而他抱着的那一幅画，被认出就是John Singer Sargent给西西莉亚的奶奶画的人像。  
西西莉亚在追查画作的过程中，她雇佣的侦探先找到了这一条简讯。这就是她如何找到Solo。Solo那时表示，自己只是在新闻记者的要求下，随手拿起来为报纸拍摄的新闻图片，原因是因为那个记者觉得he’s a beautiful man.  
“hmm, beautiful，we do not call a man beautiful…”  
Illya嘟囔着，往下翻看。  
西西莉亚找到报社，接着找到了登记处，却没有发现那幅画的归档记录。多方询问以后，得到的答复是，因为寻回的艺术品太多，最初由军方负责运回时，没有及时整理，可能在半路上丢失，或者损毁了。西西莉亚信以为真，遗憾了很久。直到几年之后，Solo的盗窃事件事发，她才反应过来，也许那幅画，是被当做艺术商品，被转移进黑市交易掉了。  
The Art Thief。她开始这么称呼他。  
Solo利用了她想找回奶奶画像的愿望，通过她，又结识了很多欧洲上流社会中人。也是因为跟她的关系，导致了他的其中一个情妇妒性大发，这才将他出卖给了中情局。

“那位女士是？”Gaby被亚历山大挽着，觉得自己像被绑架，不能动弹。她指了指西西莉亚跟Illya的方向，“她看起来美极了。跟那一位高大的服务生站在一起，几乎就像一只小猫。”她故意强调了“高大”二字，令比她没高多少的亚历山大感到一丝尴尬。  
“那可是只有爪子的小猫。”亚历山大笑起来。硬拉着Gaby朝他们的方向走过去。Gaby终于明白过来，这一次的任务中，她的作用，根本不是混进亚历山大家里，当什么劳什子的芭蕾老师——就算成功又如何，那些买家卖家又不会跟他十三岁的女儿进行交易。Waverly只是把她当做半“人质”，让她接近亚历山大，反被亚历山大掌握住，令他产生控制了敌人一员的幻觉，降低警惕性。  
Boys。  
她在心里翻了个白眼。如果让她打扮成侍女混进酒店服务生里，至少不会像那个白痴一样高出人群那么多，那么显眼。眼下还被个富家小姐纠缠住无法脱身。他的脾气呢？不是从来只有三种心情，fuck you, fuck off and fuck me. 现在怎么这么温和了？！还以为他会有什么特别，结果还不是见色忘义……Gaby准备好了好多个白眼，准备到时候翻给Illya看，最后却不得已先存了起来，只对他使了一个眼色，让他趁着亚历山大跟西西莉亚讲话，去追Solo。就在刚刚，一眨眼之间，有三个人跟在Solo身后，走出了派对场地。

这里有我，你去追Solo。  
Gaby跟Illya之间，这一点默契还是有的。她也许对Waverly对Solo的防范之心并不知情，只是觉得对方有三个人，一瞧就是训练有素的样子，害怕Solo吃了人少的亏。  
“If you’ll Excuse me，ladies and gentlemen.”Illya微微鞠了一躬。  
“Of course.”亚历山大无法站在他身边不感到自己矮人一截，正巴不得他离开。

卖家出现了？！  
Illya追出去的时候，满脑子都是这个念头。为了控制住颤抖的手指，他握紧了拳头。Napoleon Solo, Cowboy, do not do anything stupid.  
他远远瞧见了Solo他们拐进了一条走廊。Illya不敢跟得太紧，口袋里还有亚历山大的窃听器。在转弯处略微伸出脑袋，看见角落一盏昏暗的台灯亮着，Solo坐在了牛皮沙发上，他正用第二次在湖边小屋里见面，跟Illya道别时那种欠揍的表情，望着他面前的人。离得有些远，Illya只能隐隐约约，断断续续地听见他们讲话。  
“我投降……承担责任，是为了你们不用再……危险……看来我的牺牲……白费……”  
“牺牲？看看你的西装，bow tie，看看你喝的香槟……睡的女孩子……”  
“如果你们交出那些东西……西西莉亚……”  
“提到她，难道不是因为她，你才被出卖……你才沦落为阶下囚。虽然我们都不确定你是不是喜欢这种带着锁链却可以假装自己还过着富有体面的日子。”  
“人要容易满足……I’m trying to……”  
Solo的话被打断，“我们不像你，Solo，香槟跟女孩子都不是我想要的……”那个说话的人靠近了Solo，又弯下了腰。对Illya来说，两个男人，如果不是开始打架，这个距离就靠得有些太近了。而那个人完全没有停止的意思，接下来，他放了一只膝盖，到Solo的两腿之间。半跪了上去，然后两只手，捧起了Solo的脸。两个人开始额头相抵，鼻尖相对。而Solo居然完全没有挣扎的迹象，甚至闭上了眼睛。Illya感到自己的心跳骤然加快了，血液循环令他整个人兴奋起来，额头跟鼻尖都冒出汗珠。他的拳头捏得死紧，关节处露出青白色的皮肤。他能够听见自己的心脏在胸腔里，打雷一样砰砰直跳。他的视线固定在了Solo身上，然后看着那个人凑了上去，吻住了Solo。


	4. 下

不久之前，任务尚未开始，休假中的三个人暂歇纽约。Illya在公园大道上的小公寓楼下，街区口有一家小咖啡馆，爪哇太苦，哥伦比亚太酸，那里的Uganda咖啡简直完美。

Illya跟穿着小A字裙的Gaby，坐在角落的位置上学俄语，常引来周围的人侧目。

我是个记者，Gaby这么介绍，这是我的俄国朋友。老先生或者老太太会笑着说，是俄国“男”朋友？

公园大道上住着许多Old Money[1]，他们关心政治，头脑清醒，大多数人对“冷战”并不持原谅态度，看到这一双登对的年轻人，总是分外欣喜。

Illya脾气火爆，脸皮却薄，通常这么一两句调侃，经不住就要脸红。特别那一天，他正教着Gaby俄语中表示美丽的词——krasota.

Gaby试着活学活用，“所以说，你老是发脾气，这是nekrasivy——不好的行为; 或者这家咖啡厅的咖啡非常krasivaya——美味？“

Illya一板一眼地教，认认真真地解释：“This is not really Russian. 在俄语里，一个行为可以是善良的好的，或者邪恶的不好的；食物的味道、一段音乐，可以是令人愉悦或者作呕的，但不能用美丽／丑恶来形容。”

Gaby为对方挑毛病的语气撇了撇嘴，“bla bla bla…所以nekrasivo或者krasivaya，是用来形容生物的？譬如，”她偏头想了想，“Наполеон соло красивый мужчина（Napoleon Solo is a beautiful man）？”她端着咖啡小口吮着，睁着漆黑的大眼睛问：“对不对？“

“Yes……or...not exactly…”Illya清了清嗓子，努力忽视Gaby眼底的狡黠，一本正经地回答：“不光是生物，你可以用它们来形容一辆车，就像你曾经那辆；形容动作，就像一段美丽的芭蕾。它们主要是指，眼睛能够看到的东西，或者，形容一道风景……”他真诚地看着Gaby。

“就像，Наполеон соло красивый пейзаж（Napoleon Solo是一道美丽的风景）？”

“Oh God，Gaby！“

“怎么了Kuryakin同志？” 

“This is Enough！We do not call a man beautiful！”

“Whatever…”Gaby翻了个白眼，“不诚实也是一种‘丑陋’的行为。”

“вы прекрасны.”Illya像是憋了许久，终于鼓起勇气说出口。

“wow，that’s sweet. ”咖啡店门口的小风铃响了，Gaby跟Illya抬头，看到穿着卡其色风衣的Solo从外面走进来，带进一阵微凉的风，脸上挂着他标志性的似笑非笑，“Gaby的妈妈一定警告过她，要小心男人的甜言蜜语，对不对，dear?”

Solo走过来吻了吻Gaby的额头，Illya靠到了座椅的椅背上，圆睁眼睛，抱臂偏头，微皱起眉。像只炸了毛的刺猬。这是他“离我远点，我要关机了，讨厌你讨厌所有人”的标准姿势跟表情。

Solo视而不见，仍然大咧咧地走到他旁边的位置上，脱下风衣挂起来，然后解开西装扣坐下，要了一杯清咖啡。他边看着二人涂在笔记本上的草稿，边夹起两个糖块轻轻放进咖啡里，小银汤匙搅动的时候，碰到纸薄的瓷杯发出清脆的碰撞声，“说到美丽……”

“怎么？你有什么高见？”Illya等不及Solo慢吞吞的语气，打断了他的话。

“Too bad the feeling isn’t mutual. My heart is kinda broken you know?”

不对……Solo怎么会知道他之前跟Gaby在聊什么……？！

往自己裤兜里一伸手，掏出的就是一块儿窃听器，他怒目圆睁，把那黑色的小塑料块扔在了Solo的手边。

Solo举起双手表示无辜，“这一次真的不是我。是Gaby亲爱的说，想让我听听你上俄语课有多么正经无聊。”

Illya突然一下子反应过来，Gaby刚才不停提到Solo不是没有原因的。上帝！他感到太阳穴突突直跳。

“这可是改进型号，比起两年前的版本，既轻又小了许多，你掂掂看……”

“shut up or else I’ll make you shut up.”

“How? You could use a good kiss.”

“噗……”Gaby终于忍不住笑出声,“Solo you are such an ass.”

“Yes, yes, dear.” Solo端起他的小瓷杯，怡然地喝了一口咖啡。

Illya背靠着酒店的贴花墙壁，他闭上了眼睛。脑子里是那一天说出那些话的Solo，自然地喝着咖啡，深色的头发一丝不乱地贴在头上，深色的眉毛，深色的眼睛，暗色的唇。该死的，他喜欢他的唇。

 

[1] 复制了Wiki上的解释：Old money is "the inherited wealth of established upper-class families (i.e. gentry, patriciate)" or "a person, family, or lineage possessing inherited wealth". 总之就是富X代，不是暴发户的意思。

 

“你的同伴，他好像打算看完全场。”那个人将头绕到Solo跟Illya之间位置，遮住Illya的视线。

“你不打算告诉我到底想干什么吗？没有剧本，我已经快要演不下去。”Solo仍然没有挣扎，轻声回答。

“谁说你是演员，”那个人张嘴咬住了他的耳垂，“你不过是个道具。”

Solo挑起一边眉，叹了一口气，“哎，有时候真是左右为难。”

“为难什么？”

“金钱、人格。You see?你给我丰厚的报酬，却像对待一坨狗屎一样对待我，他们称呼我为Mr. Solo，却给我狗屎一样的薪水。”

“世界上如果有一种优点是所有信仰都褒扬的，那就是清心寡欲，Mr. Solo.”

“从来没想过要成为什么圣人，我只想找回自己的生活——炉火，白兰地，像样的食物，以及软软香香的女孩子。懂吗？”

“你确定是’找回’？”旁边的两个人上来，按住他的肩膀和双臂，那个人的手到了Solo的后脖颈，暗暗使力握住，仿佛Solo是一只猫，“从小时候开始，不管是吃的喝的，还是朋友，女人，what you want, you always steal.”

“恶狠狠的妒忌与中伤。还有，你以为你是谁，维克多∙雨果吗？”Solo的眼角带着轻浮的笑意，虽然下颚被迫扬起，久了有些酸，“你到底想要什么？”他放低了声音，表示对这个猜谜游戏开始感到厌倦，“为什么西西莉亚来了伊斯坦布尔？”

“你知道她想要什么。”

“How about you?”

“我要的……你做不到。”

“Oh well，I’m sorry for that…”

Solo的话没有说完，被左边的人一拳打在脸上，嘴角出了血。

 

Illya捏紧了拳头，仍然沉默地观察着那三个陌生人的举动，他不知道自己会等到什么地步，直到Solo那个混蛋被痛揍一顿？三年前看着他坐在电椅里流鼻血的时候，Illya后悔自己不够冲动。人们常说，有时候你需要的只是20秒钟疯狂的勇气，生活保证会发生翻天覆地的变化。而那时Illya放倒了门口的守卫，难得拼命忍耐了20秒，却知道了一个他一点儿也不想知道的秘密，Solo受伤的画面，令他非常焦躁。

他曾经是个好脾气的小孩。当他父亲刚刚开始失势的时候，有人开走了他们家的高级小轿车，再后来是那些漂亮的家具。没有了软软的皮沙发，妈妈坐在二手店里拖回来的又脏又破的布艺沙发上小声哭。他站在妈妈身边，轻声安慰她，妈妈你还有我跟爸爸。他记得自己曾经这么说。然后父亲被人架走的时候，他抱着妈妈的腰，吓得跟妈妈一起轻轻啜泣。他知道了这个世界是个得寸进尺的bitch，如果你不抗争，他们会夺走你的车，你的软床，你的银汤匙，你的父亲，你的家，甚至还有你的零花钱跟宠物猫。从此以后他就有些，哦，也许不止有些，他就非常容易冲动。

Gaby曾经玩笑说，那个人不过打了Solo一拳，你没必要挂着一副要毁灭世界的表情，把他的两条胳膊都折断，phycho！

亡羊补牢。Illya想。十几年前那些人揪着他的猫咪后脖颈将它带走时，他什么也没能做。

 

“不过是一副普通的人像，罗斯柴尔德家的人跟你八竿子打不着边，否则当年你也不会沦落到‘贼窝‘里。我就是搞不懂，你为什么非要在这一副画上纠缠不清。”

“要允许每个人有些奇怪的癖好。”

“让我们说，你只是喜欢有人追在你屁股后面好了。特别当那个人还是罗斯柴尔德家的大小姐。” 那个人恶狠狠地咬了Solo的嘴一口，“我就是看不顺眼你这么……‘光鲜靓丽’，穿着昂贵的套装，享受生活，而我们却要为了一片面包一张床而挣扎。”

“我也工作，不然哪里来的‘昂贵的套装’。”

“工作？你？作什么。”

“被你绑在这里，假装很享受我们毫无意义的对话，无聊得要疯掉，还要伺机套出我们需要的那一点儿信息，这就是我的工作。”

右边的人又一拳打过来，这一次Solo伸手挡住了他的拳头，“抱歉我还得留下半边脸跟我的‘未婚妻’交换见面吻。”他的另一只手伸进了西装口袋里，掏出了烟盒，拿出一根香烟，叼进嘴里，示意旁边的两个人点烟，就在对方挪开，右边的人靠过来的时候，他用力吹了一下，那人倒在了他身上，正好用那个身体做掩体，他对着左边掏枪出来的人又是一吹，那个人也倒在了地上。转眼之间剩下了他跟对方一对一。对方也并不十分惊讶。

“我知道这一次不是为了钱。亚历山大最近跟你们做成了好几笔大生意。”Solo将那支能发射神经毒素的香烟收进烟盒里，“你们是不是遇到了什么麻烦？告诉我，让我帮忙。”

“帮忙？如果不是这一次端出以前的货品，我们能见到你？That’s all your fault…“

Solo努力假装自己没有听见这种空穴来风地指控。等着对方继续下去。

“Jerry在保加利亚进了监狱。”

“因为？”

“珠宝。”

“我一直就说，不要靠太近。你可以偷走客厅墙壁上挂的画，餐厅茶几上的摆件，甚至卫生间里的古董刮胡刀跟梳妆台上的香水瓶，但千万不要碰女人的珠宝。That’s too close! 那就像反着摸一只猫的皮毛一样。它会跳起来用爪子跟牙齿狠狠教训你，就算它不行，它的主人也会。”

“我不是来这里听你讲课的，Prof. Solo. 西西莉亚小姐能把Jerry保释出来，如果我们帮她找回她奶奶的画像。”

“一定要是她奶奶的画像吗？我这里有一打跟她奶奶同样年纪的夫人们的画像。说不定当年她们在晚会派对上还互吻过面颊，称赞过对方的礼服珠宝。”

“你……”

“说过了，要允许每个人都有些奇怪的癖好。我只是喜欢收藏……特定的画作。”

“Damn you, Solo. 她奶奶的画像！”

“Jerry的事情，我想想办法。”他拂开倒在身上的那个人，从角落的皮沙发上站了起来，逼得对方后退了一步，“不要再拦着我，‘未婚妻’还在派对上等我，总要见到她，才能想办法。”

 

Illya抄近道，去了后厨。Waverly预料得没有错，Cowboy，他果然跟卖家是老相识。但一方面，Illya又有些放下心来。这一次的交易，Solo看起来事先并不知情。

所以一切的关键点，都在那个西西莉亚·罗斯柴尔德身上。他假装去水池边洗了个手，端起了摆在一边的熏三文鱼小三明治跟牛肉塔塔从前门快步去了派对现场，身后拿着切好的细香葱碎末回来，正准备撒上的厨师，发现餐盘已经被端走，气得大骂了一声。

 

Illya的视线，穿过悬挂闪烁的小霓虹灯，搜寻着西西莉亚的身影，却看见Gaby跟身边的两个年轻男人聊得非常开心，其中一个人帮她提着宽大的蓬蓬裙后摆。Illya走过去，装作不小心撞了那个男人一下，对方一个趔趄，差点儿栽倒在地。他赔礼道歉，借口自己端着餐盘，被挡住了视线。那个男人碍于Gaby跟其他宾客，并不能发脾气，只好装作大度作罢。Illya趁机站到了Gaby身边。

“三明治？牛肉塔塔？”

“我不喜欢冷的东西。”她扫视着Illya西伯利亚一样冰冷没表情的脸。

“香槟才从冰块里倒出来。”他瞄了一眼Gaby手里端着的酒杯。

“生的，肉类。我不爱吃。”Gaby扬起下巴，二人之间的气氛剑拔弩张，突然Gaby微笑起来，原来Illya身后，跳完一支舞的亚历山大跟西西莉亚，正朝他们走过来。

“亲爱的，希望你没有觉得无聊。”亚历山大径直走过来，挽住Gaby，像是猎人揪住撞进自己陷阱的兔子的耳朵。他跟西西莉亚告别，看来生意的事情已经在跳舞的时候，谈得八九不离十，“我还想介绍其他宾客给Gaby认识，西西莉亚小姐，请自便。”

 

“第一次看见，牛肉塔塔上竟没有香葱，我很好奇，那后面都发生了什么。”西西莉亚拿起了旁边的三文鱼三明治，她冲Illya笑着，露出一丝洁白得像贝壳一样的牙齿。

表面上是在问厨房跟厨师，但Illya知道，她是在问自己刚刚匆忙离开，去后面都干了什么。他从口袋里掏出一张小面巾，礼貌地递给她，供她吃完以后擦拭。

 

“‘Someone’遇到了一点儿小麻烦，”他模糊地回答，“我也很好奇小姐你来伊斯坦布尔干什么。之前说的未婚夫先生，也没有见到。”

“当然是来做生意。难道只是为了找些新鲜东西写日记吗？”她用小餐巾轻轻抹了抹嘴角，沾上了红色的口红，“下午你拎着的两个小鳄鱼皮箱，里面可是满满的现金。”

Illya眨了眨眼睛，他开始怀疑，西西莉亚连他身上有亚历山大的监听器都知道。她故意想让亚历山大知道，她是真的要与他做成这笔生意。令对方确信。

“两皮箱的现金？你是来买一个‘丈夫’的吗？”Illya的俄罗斯口音，令这句话听上去并无冒犯，反倒有了些幽默的意思。

“我想要的那个‘丈夫’，并没有价格。”

“恩，那‘someone’可以被排除在外了。”

“Looks like ‘someone’ is coming.”西西莉亚朝正走过来的Solo努了努嘴。

 

“哦，亲爱的。你都去了哪儿。我很想念。”Solo搂住了西西莉亚的腰，熟稔得真的就像是她的未婚夫。

Illya低头看着他绕去了西西莉亚背后的手臂，然后看到西西莉亚笑得狡黠。

他递出手里的餐盘。

“没有香葱的牛肉塔塔？我很好奇，那后面都发生了什么。”Solo跟西西莉亚一样，拿走了旁边的一块儿三文鱼三明治。他的眼睛盯着Illya面无表情的脸。像是在问，你都看到了什么，听到了什么？

你跟你的老相好调情叙旧。

Illya腹诽。他十分确定自己如果这么说出口，Solo会摆出他的No. 5欠揍的微笑回答，看看我为了工作愿意牺牲到何种地步。

哼，这就是资本主义所谓的‘牺牲’。

“有心情跳一支舞吗？亲爱的。”Solo拉起了西西莉亚的手。

“当然，我有心情跟你做的事情太多了，不妨以跳舞开始。”她转而主动，拉着Solo进了跳舞的人群。

 

“你骗了我。”

“你指哪一次？”

Solo凑到西西莉亚脖颈边，嗅到她的新香水味，山茶。这个女孩子拥有他难得赞同的好品味。

“你真幽默。像往常一样。”西西莉亚笑起来，“你错看我了，Solo。”

“我很怀疑你竟在意我怎么看你。”他替西西莉亚别好了耳边一丝乱发，“我很怀疑你在意任何人怎么看你。”

“你觉得我是一个富家小姐，娇生惯养，不知天高地厚。”

“这是一句在你听来会受到冒犯，但许多人求而不得的赞美。”

“其实我口风可紧，还能替你在黑市兜售艺术品。感谢我的家族，我大概认识所有买得起你的画的欧洲人。我会烹饪，还会挑衣服……”

“所以你还单身简直是个宇宙级的谜题。”

“一点儿也不。因为我戴着我们的订婚戒指。就像是橱窗里最漂亮的那只手提包，贴着‘已售’的标签。除了‘贼’，谁也不会再上心。”

“你才是‘幽默’的那一个吧。”Solo埋头吻了吻她的脸颊，“虽然荣幸，但我知道自己只是个幌子。你骄傲、又缺乏安全感。你不知道每一个追在身后的男人，到底是被你吸引，还是被你的钱吸引。就索性断了他们的念想。”

“你的职位什么时候变成了女性心理学家。”

“我不光懂你的心理，我还知道亚历山大这一次的买家其实只有你一个。”

“何以见得。”

“他亲口告诉我的。恰巧之前与他有些交情。”

“怪不得Waverly对你不放心，下一次再重操旧业，要藏着掖着一点儿。”

“Waverly知道拍卖行那副透纳，就像我一样，是个用来遮光的幌子。媒体公众的注意力都被它引走了。他不知道的是，背后数量庞大的收藏品，亚历山大将全交易给你。那些我之前并不愿意出手的作品。我甚至开始怀疑Jerry的被捕，也是你从中作梗。能用钱解决的问题，对你来说根本不是问题。选择跟Waverly合作，完全是因为想要揪出我来。”

“别说得那些画作跟雕塑都是你的东西，你能决定它们的出路一样。它们的背后和底座上，可都是有罗斯柴尔德的标记。”

“洗劫它们的是纳粹，我把它们一幅一幅、一件一件从各地搜集起来，没有功劳也有苦劳，别这么绝情。”

“你知道我有多想找回奶奶的画像，可你是怎么对我的。起先对我撒谎，等到我拆穿你的真面目，你又开始耍赖，就是不愿意告诉我画像的去处。

“也许它对我的意义也很重大。”

“Solo，我对你有一种特别的感觉。我能感到你对我的态度里，有一种特别的‘关爱’，不是男女之情，更像是……家人之间的情感，包括这一枚戒指。我知道它是个tracker，你只是想知道我的所在。但你有时候又带着一丝莫名其妙的敌意。我知道这么说非常荒谬，但你给我的感觉，就像是我的兄长，关心爱护我，又各处都要跟我作对。”

“如果我请求你救出Jerry，你会愿意帮忙吗？”

“你要怎么报答我？救出Jerry，还有你那些如今陷入了麻烦的朋友们。你知道他们只有两种下场吧，要不进监狱，要不像你一样，为CIA做牛做马。”

“我会给你讲一个故事。”

“故事……？！alright，一个故事换Jerry出狱，还有你的朋友们呢。我一次只帮一个忙。除非你归还那副画像。”

“你会喜欢这个故事的。我保证。”

Solo冲人群外一直盯着他们的Illya挥了挥手。看着对方冷着一张脸走过来，“麻烦你去告诉乐队，换一首柔版的爵士，谢谢。”他甚至一本正经地从口袋里掏出了一张一美元的纸币，塞到Illya手里当做小费。

 

Illya回到后厨，在洗碗池旁边悄悄展开了那张纸币，发现上面画着他们事先商量好的暗号——事情已经基本解决，尘埃落定了。这代表了西西莉亚会获得所有罗斯柴尔德的藏品。Solo是怎么做到的？谁关心啊……Illya迫不及待地换了一托盘的苏格兰威士忌，要重回派对去告知Gaby这个消息，让她脱离亚历山大的魔爪。

 

 

尾声

Gaby跟Illya刚温习完这个礼拜的俄语课，西西莉亚提着一瓶上好的威士忌敲响了他们的房间门。终于不用再假扮loby boy，Illya换回了他往常的高领线衫。冲西西莉亚点了点头，表示打招呼。然后就去了阳台上独自抽烟。

Solo在厨房做着烤羊排跟sun dried tomato意面。他系着围腰，端着刚拌好的沙拉出来，跟西西莉亚热烈地拥抱了一个，招待她坐下，又回了厨房。

“他不需要帮忙吗？”西西莉亚指了指厨房。

“我问过他同样的问题。Solo的回答是，做饭对他来说就像心理治疗一样，他能从中获得宁静。”

“既然如此，我们还是不要打搅的好。他自己也很享受的样子。”

“嗯哼。”

“那他呢？”西西莉亚的手指换了个方向，指向阳台上Illya高大的背影。

“我都不知道他有什么问题，怎么帮。他不会说。自从那天晚上的派对之后，他跟Solo有整整一个礼拜没有讲话了。我以前可烦他们吵嘴，像两只还没断奶的小奶狗相互叫嚣。现在可好，相互假装对方不存在。我宁愿他们吵架。”Gaby一口喝光了西西莉亚倒给她的酒，埋下头把下巴搁到了手背上。

Solo端着烤好的羊排出来，放到预先摆好的隔热垫上。他摘下厨房手套，拿起刀开始切割羊排。

“意面还有两分钟就好。我正好做了两人份，你们到时候平分一下。答应Gaby的家常菜今天总算是完成任务。要趁热吃哟。”他摘下围腰，去拿衣橱里的夹克。

天知道Gaby非要Solo实践承诺，其实是想缓和他跟Illya之间的关系。但看起来Solo好像并没有跟他们一起吃饭的意思。

她正有些沮丧地喝着闷酒，却听到已经走到门口穿鞋的Solo叫：“Peril，想去兜个风吗？”

“What?”Illya叼着烟，在阳台上回过身问。

“我的伟士牌就在楼下，听说这里附近港口的日落很美，想不想去看看？”

“What?!”Illya皱起了眉头。

 

最后他还是去了，是被Gaby生拉硬拽扫地出门的。

 

当他们两个大男人从伟士牌上下来时，还好沙滩上已经空无几人，也只有三俩情侣紧挨着坐着窃窃私语。

“What do you want?”Illya跟Solo沿着海浪浸湿沙滩的那条分界线，漫无目的地走着。他又从衣袋里掏出一支烟。最近心情貌似不好，烟抽得多，一根接一根。海浪有节奏地冲刷声，意外让他混乱的心镇定冷静了一些。

“你在故意躲开我。”Solo两个手指就夹走了Illya手里的烟，他确实有一双灵敏的手。

Illya看着他把那支自己刚吸过的烟，十分自然地放进了嘴里。那双微张的暗色的唇。该死。

“你在烦恼什么？”Solo吐出烟圈，低声问他。

“跟你无关。”Illya一脚踢开了沙滩上一块碎石，石块划出一道抛物线，掉进了蔓延上来的海浪里。今天是阴天，也根本没有什么日落可以欣赏。

“跟我无关？”Solo一口吸完了剩下的烟卷，蹲下把烟头在细砂里戳灭了，“我还以为信仰共产主义的人都不说谎。”

“我是说，‘我在烦恼什么’这个问题，跟你无关。”

“也就是说，你在烦恼的事情，可以跟我有关。”

“就是跟你有关，又怎么样。What are you going to do about it?”Illya停了下来，背对着海浪，一个礼拜以来第一次面对Solo。

“那我们就要看看，是怎样跟我有关。”他向着Illya走近一步，稍矮的身高，令他必须微扬起下巴才能跟Illya对视。他看着Illya明亮的眼睛，知道对方的视线固定在了自己的唇上，所以他故意舔了舔自己的唇。然后他吻了上去。抱着Illya瞬间僵硬的身体，他的手在他背后来回安抚，跟着海浪的节奏。感谢自己无法控制冲动的心理疾病。

“你让我无比困惑。”Illya一边下意识地回吻着Solo，一边吐出这么一句话。

“我给了你一个礼拜的时间来处理你的困惑。确切地说，我给了你三年的时间。Usually it won’t take that long, you know?”

“What?”Illya闭上了眼睛，他开始放松，搂过Solo，“你是在说你的一次性酒店女郎吗。你对罗斯柴尔德小姐就相当有耐性。为了钓住这条鱼，还扣住别人奶奶的画像。Cowboy，我觉得这件事情做得太有失水准，即便是对于你的水准来说。”

“那天的派对上，我给她讲了一个故事。这个故事如果用几句话精简一下，就是西西莉亚的父亲，并不是她奶奶唯一的孩子。她的奶奶，也是我的外祖母。这是个罗斯柴尔德家的人，并不知道的故事。”

“我对这种家族秘史，从来也不感兴趣。”Illya搂住Solo的手突然用上了更大的力气。

“这就是你为什么困惑，peril。”Solo绕到了Illya的颈边，用齿尖轻轻噬咬着他微微鼓跳的动脉，“你有问题，却并不去寻求答案。用不感兴趣，来掩饰自己的真实想法。”

“But you’re a thief…”

“哇，从来没想过我的旧职称会让你觉得羞耻。”

“我不会说‘羞耻’，我只是有些困扰……”

“但我不是个普通的‘贼’，I’m an art thief.”

“那又如何？”

“And you’re the finest piece of art I stole so far. If this would make you feel any better…”

 

[END.]

 

 

HE完结撒花~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

自己的大腿肉根本解不了馋。  
TMFU粮少肉更少，求投喂 QvQ


End file.
